Forum:Lamb (article naming)
Please Discuss - The discussion may be closed after 7 days of being opened, if consensus has been reached. Remember to base arguments on article title policy, and to keep discussion succinct and civil. Currently there is a page named Lamb that is about the animal released in 2010, that does not grow up, or interact with the Sheep Pen. We also have a new animal from the Sheep Pen, you can breed baby lambs. They will grow up when fed bottles. They have many colors and customizable names. Does anyone know the official in game name of these items, and how do we want to deal with them on Wikia? If the actual name for the sheep pen lamb is something specific (other than Lamb), this discussion is moot, and I will add it to the disambiguation page, and include it in the Hatnote. I used Lamb (Sheep Pen) as a default, if the consensus or policy is for something else, we should use that instead. Some other suggested names for the pages: Lamb (bred), Lamb (custom), Lamb (grows), Lamb (non-growing, Lamb (permanent), Lamb (Sheep Pen), Lamb (unique). My personal preference is to move both: to Lamb (permanent) and (Lamb (bred) or Lamb (Sheep Pen)), with a redirect from Lamb to Lamb (disambiguation). I believe that more articles and searches will refer to lamb meaning "custom lamb that grows up", or Lamb (disambiguation). I strongly OPPOSE merging the information to one article. I feel we would lose the information about the previous animal that still exists on at least some farms. I offer weak support for keeping one at the current name, and offering the link to the other (it would be easy to link to the wrong one). --Vandraedha 15:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: As I see it, there are only four new lambs, three in different shades of grey and one white. We could create articles in the format Light Grey Lamb (Sheep Pen)/ Light Gray Lamb (Sheep Pen). The Family Tree seems to be quite random, as far as I can make out by now. So this information could be added to Breeding Sheep. Ackermann-Talk 15:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I was under the impression there was an infinite variety of the new lamb colors (hence the desire to name them by source or status). However, if it's the case of only 3 or 4 colors, we could probably do the same thing we do for the Mystery Eggs. --Vandraedha 16:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Like I've said before, I think we could keep the both on the same page. We could make a heading for that ... It would be fine, because the users would not be confuse. But I agree to both ideas above. --User:Gonçalo F 16:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) By the way, what UTC means? :Wikipedia:Coordinated_Universal_Time --Vandraedha 16:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : :RE: I think there are only 4 colors for lambs (although that icon for one of the goals shows a violet lamb). However, for the grown-up sheep, there seems to be an infinite number. As you might have guessed from my humble attempt to fill the Breeding table. Ackermann-Talk 16:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Just wanted to add that I discovered a black lamb. I have uploaded the image as Black Lamb-icon.png. Just in case, somebody wants to start the new lamb article(s). Ackermann-Talk 21:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC)